O Fim
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: O que fazer quando tudo termina? Como acreditar em tal fato? O que fazer? Essas perguntas, atormentam Scully, mas mostram que nem tudo é tão ruim como parecia, sempre há uma esperança.


Titulo: O Fim Nº: 29

Autora: Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

Data: 11/11/2001

Disclaimer: Eles não pertencem a mim, pertencem a FOX, ao Chris Carter e a 1013 production. Mas as idéias são minhas, nem adianta querer roubar, sou muito possessiva com as minhas idéias, mas posso emprestar se vier pedir com jeitinho.

Publicação: Se olhar, gostar e quiser levar para o seu site leve, mas me avise por favor, sempre gosto de saber por onde minhas crias andam.

Classificação: É livre, Shipper, Dramática.

Spoiler: Da 1ª até a 7ª temporada, menos Requiem, esses acontecimentos foram antes de Requiem, simplificando, façam de conta que Requiem.

Sinopse: O que fazer quando tudo termina? Como acreditar em tal fato? O que fazer? Essas perguntas, atormentam Scully, mas mostram que nem tudo é tão ruim como parecia, sempre há uma esperança.

Nota: Gente essa fic é triste, muito triste, mas não digam que gosto de ver a Scully sofrer, eu tenho meus motivos. Pois aviso logo, por que toda vez que faço uma fic, alguém não perde a oportunidade para falar isso.

Nota 2: Essa fic é inspirada na musica Take a Bow.

**O Fim**

TERÇA-FEIRA

QUARTEL GERAL DO FBI

7:50 AM

Skinner, olhava para a porta totalmente descrente, seu olhar era completamente assustado, em suas mãos ainda estava o papel. Por aquela porta tinha acabado de passar uma das suas melhores agentes, que fez parte de uma das melhores parcerias, aquilo era inacreditável para ele, seu olhar direcionado a porta que a minutos atrás tinha sido acometida pela ira da sua pequena agente, que entrou por esta como um raio, falou coisas que o seu celebro, não pode concatenar, parece que a palavra demissão tinha ativado aquele bloqueio.

Nem a batida violenta da porta quando ela saiu, foi capaz de acordá-lo, aquilo parecia mais ficção do que qualquer relatório entregue antes por ela, o mais assustador é que aquela era a realidade. Em menos de 24 horas, dois dos seus melhores agentes, não apenas pediram demissão, mas exigiram, no caso do primeiro foi uma exigência, no caso do segundo, foi a falta de direito de resposta, pois nem esse o Diretor teve, apenas teve que se contentar com o regime de aceitação.

Mal ele sabia que a diretoria já sabendo do acontecido, já articulava o fechamento da sala do porão, e seguindo essa linha, seria os Arquivos X. Skinner, o chefe de ambos queria saber o que foi tão forte que superou as tentativas anteriores, pois já tinham tentado fazer um desacreditar no outro, já tinham tentado separar, matar um deles, já tinha tentado as coisas mais diabólica. Ali estava contida a duvida, pois o que separou aqueles dois, seria maior do que poderia se imaginar ou não?

APARTAMENTO DE DANA SCULLY

GEORGETOWN, MARYLAND

12 HORAS ANTES

O apartamento estava escuro e vazio, apenas as luzes da rua que entravam pela janela, povoava a sala de formas assustadores, o som da chave sendo virada na fechadura de forma preguiçosa era entediante, a porte abre e um facho de luz entra por essa, formando um tapete para a entrada da dona daquele espaço, as mão vão lânguidas até o interruptor, que ao ser acionado, acende apenas as luzes dos abajures e pequena luminárias, deixando o apartamento a meia luz, coberto pela penumbra.

A face da mulher estava desfigurada, olhos inchados e vermelhos, o rastro seguido pelas lágrimas eminentes, ainda estavam lá, dando passagem para novas lágrimas, sentia raiva, ódio de si mesma, sentia-se péssima, sentou-se no sofá. Precisava ter alguma idéia.

06:06 AM

Ela rolava na cama, precisava fazer algo, ela não conseguia dormir, estava pensativa, calma, ela precisava encontrar uma tática, ela a encontrou. Da melhor forma possível, da forma mais acerta e cabível.

Sua idéia ia demorar um pouco para ser executada, mas ela precisava desse tempo para ter a certeza de que tudo aquilo era correto. Era o certo. Uma coisa era certa, de uma coisa ela já tinha certeza, de que na manhã seguinte sua carta de demissão ia ser entregue.

Ela levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu ao laptop, começou a digitar sua carta, uma carta, que tornaria seu retorno impossível e sua proposta inegável, ali seria o primeiro passo que ela tomaria, para seu fim, para o termino de tudo que tinha construído, mas ela estava disposta a reinicia, ela tinha a força, garra e inteligência para isso.

QUARTA-FEIRA

APARTAMENTO DE FOX MULDER

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA

9:00 PM

Ela caminha até a porta dele, batendo nesta na com incerteza, ele se levanta a abre lentamente a porta, ela fala em um tom seco e sem conter nenhum sentimento:

- Olá!

- Boa noite. - Ele fala seriamente.

- Eu vim trazer isso. - Ela mostra a palma da mão que continha um chave, nesta tinha uma estiqueta dizendo "Fox Apto.", ela baixa a vista - Vim saber se estava bem também.

- Estou bem. - Ele pega a chave e joga para dentro do apartamento.

Ela sinalizo positivamente e caminha para o elevador, mas no meio do caminho ela lembra-se de algo, depois vira-se e fala:

- Ah! E se for pegar as suas coisas lá da sala, eu as arrumei em uma caixa e deixei com o agente Myers, é por que a sala será fechada. - Ela volta ao seu caminho.

- Fechada? - Ele pergunta em tom de surpresa.

Ela para e fala de costa, com a voz triste, seus olhos contendo as lágrimas.

- A divisão foi fechada.- Ela conteve a resposta, até que falou. - Assim, que eu pedi a demissão. - Depois ela continua andando até o elevador, onde entra.

A campainha do apartamento toca, quando ela vai atender, um homem entra e fala:

- Olha, eu sei que já trabalhei antes para vocês, mas eu lhe disse que o mais seguro não era aqui. Mas a dona insistiu. - Ela fala com um jeito malandro.

- Obrigada por ter vindo. Conseguiu o que eu lhe pedi? - Ela pergunta preocupada.

- Sim, está tudo Ok! Sexta-feira já falei com o pessoal pra mudar teus arquivos, já temos até como fazer isso e os outros lá, já estão na posição pra troca, assim que der agente tá mudando, você morre na sexta.

- Obrigada. Mas quando chega a encomenda? - Ela pergunta preocupada.

- Vai ter um carinha que vai te pegar na manhã de sexta aqui e outros vão dar um jeito nas coisas daqui. - Ele fala apontando para todo o apartamento.

- Então, está bem. - Ela fala abrindo a porta. - Até sexta.

- Tchau, dona! - Fala o rapaz saindo e caminhando até o elevador.

4:30 AM

Ela rolava na cama, tentava dormir mais não conseguia, ela com sua racionalidade tentava pensar, se alertava, do quanto aquilo era arriscado e perigoso, do quanto aquela situação toda já fazia mal a ela, ela aos poucos melhorava, pois a esperança de terminar seus sofrimentos a ajudava. Mas ela ainda lembrava-se dele, olhava para o lado da cama que era aonde ele ficava nas noites que dormia ali, no guarda-roupa ainda havia roupas dele, pouquíssimas, mas havia e ela as evitava olhar.

Ela tinha evitado qualquer lembrança dele, tinha jogado fora o desodorante e a colônia dele que havia no banheiro, a escova de dentes, a roupa não quis tocar, pois ia ser mais doloroso, seu olhar sempre pousava sobre o telefone, sua mente sempre ia buscar lembranças e ela a repelia. Não passava mais nos lugares por onde passeavam, passar próximo do Prédio do FBI, nem em sonho e Viriginia ela cortou de seu mapa.

Processo de negação era como se chamava aquilo. Era mais fácil pensar que aqueles últimos 7 anos não ocorreram, fingir que estava saindo da Universidade de Medicina para não ver mais Daniel, fazer uma lobotomia psicológica, fazer como as vítimas de estupro, esquecer os piores momentos e os melhores, esquecer de tudo que a conduziu para aquele estado.

QUINTA-FEIRA

9:00 PM

A campainha enche o ambiente, ela caminha até a porta pensando ser a sua mãe, ou qualquer pessoa, quando abre esta e depara-se com o que viu, a primeira palavra que veio a sua mente foi "arrependimento", ele em retribuição falou um seco "Boa Noite" e seu pensamento se desfez para um "deixe de ser idiota".

- Boa Noite. - Foi tudo que ela pode responder.

- Tudo bem? - Pergunta ele casualmente.

- Indo e você? - Responde com a mesma causalidade.

- Bem. - Ele fala parado diante da porta.

- O que deseja? - Ela fica parada no pequeno espaço que ela deixou na porta entreaberta.

Ele entrega uma chave presa num chaveiro de disco voador.

- Está reaberto. - Ele fala secamente.

- Não quero voltar. - Ela fala de forma séria - Acho que lá não é mais o meu lugar. Estou procurando emprego em algum hospital, tenho alguns convites.

Ele abaixa a cabeça.

- Desculpe-me, mas 1 é um numero muito solitário, ainda mais para trabalhar naquele lugar e 2 podem fazer mais coisas que um, mas também podem causar mais destruições, não no mundo, mas em seus próprios corações. - Ela fala tristemente e completa em um tom irônico. - Acho que esqueci de ouvir os sábios.

- Quer distância? É isso que vai ter. - Ele fala com uma voz carregada de rancor.

- Eu não quero distância. Eu só não quero sofrer, prefiro você a milhas de distancias com a sua namorada, vivendo feliz, do que perto de mim e eu vendo tudo acontecer, eu não sou masoquista, nem louca, muito menos perdei o senso do absurdo. Quero manter minha sanidade, se estando longe e imaginando o que acontece é difícil, imagina você estando perto e vê o que eu imagino acontecer? Vai ser como apunhalar a mim toda vez e todos os dias. Não sei se agüento isso, sou forte, mas também sou humana. - Ela fala com uma voz irritada.

Ele sai da frente da porta dela indo até o elevador.

- Você esperava que eu fosse o que? A Melhor amiga do casal? E quer que eu divida intimidades com ela? Conte do que você gosta? - Fala irritada - Esse não é o meu sonho de consumo no momento! Não quero terminar assim! Essa não é a posição que eu pretendo assumir! Não na sua vida!

Ele pressiona o botão para chamar o elevador. Ela ando até ele com irritação e segura o braço dele, virando para mim e o forçando me encarar, com lágrimas caindo.

- Não me obrigue a entender sua opção, por que algo me diz que foi ela, mas eu o amo, não queria que eu fique agindo como isso não fosse um fato, não queira me pedir para fechar os olhos e sorri dizendo que está tudo lindo, pois não está, eu estou em um inferno, mas meu inferno seria maior se o visse feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, e algo me diz que você já escolheu essa outra pessoa que o fará feliz. Mas não venha me pedir para concordar com isso.

Ele apenas a encara em silêncio. Ela suspira e retorna para seu apartamento caminhando a passos lentos e tristes, ombros curvados, ela fecha os olhos e vê que tinha regredido nos seus avanços, que a muralha que ela pesarosamente havia construído em volta da sua alma, cairá pesadamente, vendo o pouco gelo que ela havia feito derreter novamente.

Minutos depois, ele bate novamente no apartamento dela, ela abre a porta já com a postura ereta, o rosto seco e o olhar sério.

- Esqueci de uma coisa. - Ele fala secamente.

- O que? - Fala séria mas a voz estava tremula.

Ele entrega uma pequena carteira de couro e a abre, era uma insígnia do FBI.

- O que é isso? - Ela pergunta intrigada.

- Sua demissão é inaceitável. - Ele fala sério.

- Por que? - Pergunta de forma seca.

- Não sei. Pergunte a direção. - Ele fala encolhendo os ombros.

- Não há demissão inaceitável. - Ela fala em tom de desafio.

Ele também entrega um crachá.

- Eu não aceito, isso é um fato. - Uma lágrima desce - Aquela sala só me lembra você, eu não sei se vou agüentar.

- Pode deixar que eles vão colocar alguém que não lembre a mim. - Ele fala sério e frio.

- Não é fácil, não aceito voltar, pois isso eles não podem me forçar. - Fala irredutível.

- Alguém conhecido deve ocupar aquele escritório. - Mostrava preocupação na voz dele.

- Quem? - Ela por um momento mostra-se preocupada, mas logo após enfatiza. - Pois não ocuparei ele.

- Então ficará nas mãos de um desconhecido. - Ele conclui chateado.

- Eu não estou no momento com cabeça para pensar em profissão. - Ela fala impaciente.

- Bom, então colocarão algum estranho lá. - Ele conclui sério.

- O que você quer? Que eu seja sua pessoa de confiança lá? Que seja seu olhos e ouvidos lá? Por que não faz você mesmo o serviço! - Pergunta indignada.

- Por que estou indo embora. - Ele fala com irritação.

- Pra onde? - Pergunta preocupada.

- Não sei ainda para onde vou serei transferido. - Ele fala sério.

- Ela vai com você? - Pergunta sarcástica - Já escolheram a casa?

- Bom Dana... boa noite... já vi que não dá pra falar com você - Ele se vira e caí do bolso do paletó dele uma aliança de ouro.

Ela pega e a segura falando:

- Pelo que vejo! Teremos até casamento!

- Não, isso não era pra ela. - Ele fala virando-se.

- Então não era uma resposta de sim e não, mas na verdade você tinha uma trivia, poderia escolher entre três a agente idiota que trabalha comigo, a ex que fazia parte do passado, mas ela voltou. Ou uma nova mulher da vida do Agente Mulder. - Ela cruza os braços em defesa, e usa o sarcasmo afiado para erguer suas barreiras mórbidas para ela.

- Na verdade, eu estava indo devolver isso. - Ele fala sério.

Ela dá um suspiro aborrecido.

- Agora vejo tudo. Vejo o por que dá irritação e o por que resolveu acabar tudo, isso agora parece tão obvio. - Ela fala séria.

- É? Ele olha surpreso.

- Você cansou de mim, está irritado pelas idiotices que disse nesses sete anos, está com raiva das burradas que fiz, das intermináveis cobranças e reclamações, seu limite estourou, agora é mais fácil aceitar tudo quando se tem uma explicação plausível. Eu não o censuro. Agora eu o entendo. Você bateu o recorde, conseguiu me aturar por tanto tempo e o seu limite se foi atingido agora. - Ela fala de forma leve.

- Você está errada. - Ele fala sério.

- Estou corretíssima! - Ela o corrige.

- Não. - Ele fala com um tom de voz alto.

- Estou sim, isso foi nítido nessa sua afirmação. Se não for isso é a sua ex, que está lhe causando duvidas e você não sabe se escolhe entre eu e ela. - Ela fala com sarcasmo.

- Não é a ex. - Ele fala sério.

- Então é o que? - Pergunto irritada.

- Uma nova. - Ele fala naturalmente.

Ela entra furiosa no apartamento, ela pega o primeiro vaso que vê e arremessa na parede para descontar a raiva.

- Algo errado? - Ele pergunta naturalmente.

- Nada está errado! Tudo está certo! Conforme eu esperava! - Ela fala gritando e irritada, estava totalmente furiosa - Aposto milhões e ainda vou ganhar por que eu sei quem é? Pois essa história eu já sabia onde terminaria ela!

- Vamos ver então. Quem é? - Fala em tom de desafio.

- A Secretaria do Skinner?

- Não.

- Alguém do FBI?

- Não.

- Então desisto. - Ela fala sentando-se no sofá.

- Ganhei a aposta? - Pergunta irônico.

- Sim. - Ela fala enfiando o rosto nas mãos que estavam com os braços apoiados nas pernas.

- Essa é a verdade.

- Está bem, retire-se daqui e vá viver feliz com a sua namorada e Ah! - Ela pega o anel e coloca sobre a mesinha atrás do sofá. - Não esqueça isso, ela vai ficar chateada. - Depois enfio meu rosto novamente nas mãos.

- Eu não posso levar, tem seu nome gravado. - Ele fala sério.

Ele sai do apartamento e caminha até o elevador. Ela levanta-se, fecha a porta e volta para o quarto, onde continua a colocar os lençóis dentro de uma caixa, ela observa aquela caixa e lembra-se de tantas noites em que eles ficaram envolvidos neles, depois de uma noite de amor. Ela sentiu-se vazia, fechou a ultima caixa do quarto. E escreveu com um pincel atômico "Quarto", ela olhou tudo a sua volta, a cama estava armada, sem colchão, este estava escorado em uma parede atrás dela e ao lado da porta, as janelas já estavam sem as cortinas, no chão as várias malas grandes arrumadas e uma mala menor aberta.

Ela ao chegar na sala, ela olha para a cozinha e vê já em um canto a caixa com as louças arrumadas, ela começou a arrumar os objetos da sala. Colocá-los em uma caixa, entre os livros e papéis, achava cartas e lembranças dele. A depressão estava querendo abatê-la, mas ela tinha que ser forte, pois tinha que arrumar todas aquelas coisas, até a outra manhã.

SEXTA-FEIRA

APARTAMENTO DE DANA SCULLY

GEORGETOWN, MARYLAND

9:00 AM

Ela acaba de coordenar a retirada da ultima caixa pela equipe da mudança, depois de tudo retirado, resolveu verificar se nada estava sendo esquecido, ela foi até o banheiro e olhou tristemente para a banheira, elas passou a mão e lembrou dos inúmeros banhos que tomou para relaxar, os banhos que tomou com ele, ela caminhou até quarto e viu ele vazio, fechou uma janela que ainda estava aberta, o som fez eco pelo apartamento vazio.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e estava apenas com as roupas e dois pares de sapato dele, caminhou a sala e esta estava vazia, a lareira apagada, os armários da cozinha vazios e ela fecha a ultima janela que permanecia aberta, ela caminha até a porta, no caminho observa todo o apartamento pela ultima vez, até que fecha a porta, depois que fecha ela olha para o lado e encontra o Senhorio em pé a olhando com pena, ela não fala nada, apenas lhe entrega a chave e fala um triste "Obrigada", ela pega a pequena maleta e caminha ao elevador.

Quando sai do prédio, foi-lhe permitida uma ultima visão da faixada do prédio e da vizinhança calma, depois caminha até o Ford Taurus Prata e abre a porta do passageiro onde deposita a mala, ela volta-se para o rapaz que se aproxima dela e fala:

- Dona, está aqui. - Ele entrega uma bolsa preta e completa - Ai já está a passagem, carteira de motorista, passaporte, carteira de trabalho, diploma, tudo como pedido, até o nome.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorri tristemente.

- Laura Smith é um bonito nome. - Ele fala sorrindo.

- E a mudança? - Pergunta preocupada.

- Vai tá lá na casa que a senhora me mandou negociar, o endereço também está ai. Tenha uma boa viagem, Dona! - Falo o Rapaz.

O Avião decolou, juntamente com ele a suas lembranças, ela observa pela janela, as nuvens cobrirem a cidade, ali ia ser o recomeço de uma vida. As lagrimas desciam, sua alma estava tentando ser purificada.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Take A Bow

(Curve-se em Despedida)

Take a bow, the night is over

(Curve-se em despedida, a noite acabou)

This masquerade is getting older

(Esta farsa está envelhecendo)

Light are low, the curtains down

(As luzes apagaram, as cortinas desceram)

There's no one here

(Não há pessoa alguma aqui)

Say your lines

(Pode dizer suas falas)

But do you feel them

(Mas fale a verdade)

Do you mean what you say

(Você quer mesmo dizer o que você diz)

When there's no one around?

(Quando não há ninguém pôr perto?)

Watching you, watching me,

(Te observando, me observando)

One lonely star

(Uma estrela solitária)

Chorus:

I've always been in love with you

(Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você)

I guess you've always known it's true

(Eu acho que você sabe dessa verdade)

You took my love for granted,

(Você achou que meu amor estava seguro)

Why? Oh why?

Por que? Oh Por que?

The show is over, say good-bye

(Agora o show acabou, diga adeus)

Say good-bye, say good-bye

(Diga adeus, diga adeus)

Make them laugh,

(Faça o público sorri)

It comes so easy

(É tão fácil)

When you get to the part

(Principalmente naquela parte)

Where you're breaking my heart

(Quando você está partindo meu coração)

Hide behind your smile,

(Esconda-se atrás do seu sorriso)

All the world loves a clown

(O mundo inteiro adora um palhaço)

Wish you well,

(Eu te desejo tudo de bom,)

I cannot stay

(Mas não posso ficar)

You deserve an award

(Você até que merece um prêmio)

For the role that you played

(Pelo papel que fez)

No more masquerade,

(Chega de falsidades)

You're one lonely star

(Você é uma estrela solitária)

(chorus, repeat)

Say good-bye, say good-bye

(Diga adeus, diga adeus)

All the world is a stage

(O mundo inteiro é um palco de ilusões)

And everyone has their part

(E todas as pessoas tem o seu papel)

But how was I to know

(Mas como eu iria saber)

Which way the story'd go

(Que rumo a história tomaria?)

How was I to know

(Como eu saberia que você)

You'd break

(Terminaria com tudo?)

You'd break my heart

(Que você partiria meu coração?)

I've always been in love with you

(Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você)

Guess you've always known

(Acho que sempre soube)

You took my love for granted,

(E achava meu amor seguro,)

Why oh why

(Por que? Oh Por que?)

The show is over,

(O show acabou)

Say good-bye

(Diga adeus)

(chorus)

Say good-bye, say good-bye

(Diga adeus, diga adeus)

Say good-bye

(Diga adeus)

MADONNA


End file.
